Los Vigilantes
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Los tres eran parte de los Vigilantes de los Carrow, esos alumnos que habían substituido a los prefectos en sus tareas durante ese oscuro año. Pero ellos tenían un objetivo especial. Y después estaba él: ese chico del que no podían fiarse.


**_Todo lo que reconozcáis (y más) pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El resto ya es cosa de mi imaginación._**

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de_ _mayo_ _"_ _Espías_ _" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

 **Los Vigilantes**

* * *

Los tres desconfiaban de él. Y con razón.

Había sido Lily quien le había "llevado" ante ellos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Porque no había tenido más remedio. Los tres eran parte de los Vigilantes de los Carrow, los alumnos que en ese año en el que los hermanos dominaban Hogwarts se encargaban de hacer las rondas por los pasillos, substituir a los prefectos y, básicamente, aplicar la cruel voluntad de los dos mortífagos.

Sí, eran parte de los Vigilantes. Solo que además de eso, intentaban evitar que llevaran a cabo su cometido.

Y por culpa de eso, de ese ideal absurdo de que ellos, tres Slytherin, debían hacer algo para evitar o al menos reducir la crueldad repartida injustamente por el grupo, que se habían metido en ese problema.

Había ocurrido la última noche antes de volver a casa por Navidades. Esa noche, de ellos solo Lily había sido requerida para participar en la ronda, junto con Pansy y dos chicos novatos, de sexto: Harper y Vaisey. Antes de partir, Lily había comentado con burla que se preveía una noche tranquila, porque la estridente voz de Pansy era suficiente para advertir hasta al más torpe de los chicos del Ejército de Dumbledore que los Vigilantes andaban cerca.

Sin embargo, la cosa se había complicado: ni el altísimo volumen de la cansina charla de Pansy y Harper había sido suficiente para tapar el ruido de unos apresurados pasos y choques contra las paredes. Y aunque había sido fácil para Lily deshacerse de Harper y Pansy, que habían empezado a correr en la dirección más improbable de huida, Vaisey no había sido tan fácil de despistar. A pesar de ser jugador de quidditch, parecía tener alguna que otra neurona funcionando en su cerebro, y empezó a seguirla castillo arriba. Lily hizo todo lo posible para confundirle y darle tiempo a cualquiera del Ejército de Dumbledore para escapar. Y creía que ya lo había conseguido y había estado a punto de respirar aliviada, cuando el increíblemente torpe Longbottom se había asomado al pasillo en el que estaban antes de dar media vuelta y huir de nuevo. Ahí fue cuando Lily se quedó en blanco, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue levantar la varita contra Vaisey, en lo que la misma Lily definió como "la amenaza más patética de mi vida".

Pero sorprendentemente, Vaisey no opuso resistencia. Y por alguna extraña razón, se mostró de acuerdo con esa idea que apenas había intuido: ayudar al Ejército de Dumbledore. No atraparles. Dejar que la esperanza siguiera en el castillo.

Y por eso estaban ese día los tres allí, un día después de la vuelta de las vacaciones navideñas, en una apartada esquina de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, discutiendo en susurros qué debían hacer mientras esperaban a que Vaisey llegara al encuentro para el que le habían convocado. Necesitaban hablar con él. Saber qué pensaba hacer. Asegurarse de que no iba a traicionarles.

Tracey, siempre con su sentido del humor tan retorcido, había sugerido que le contaran con todo detalle sus actividades y que le animaran a integrarse alegremente en su reducido grupo.

Theodore no había compartido su ácido humor. Él era de la opinión de que si Vaisey se había callado esa noche, era porque había descubierto algo con qué manipular a Lily, e iba a exigir algo a cambio de no abrir la boca.

Lily era la que menos claro tenía su opinión al respecto, tal vez porque había sido ella quién se había enfrentado a Vaisey esa noche. Había sido ella quien había amenazado con la varita a un tipo que le sacaba casi dos cabezas, y había sido ella quien había visto su rendición inmediata.

Todavía no habían decidido su plan de actuación cuando finalmente, Bruce Vaisey apareció frente a ellos.

—Davis, Nott —saludó con voz neutra—. Moon me mencionó que queríais hablar conmigo.

—Siéntate —fue lo primero que dijo Lily, aunque fuera solo para ganar unos segundos, mientras se decidían por qué hacer.

Vaisey obedeció sin cambiar el semblante impasible y les siguió mirando fijamente, esperando a que hablaran. Era alto, de espaldas grandes, mandíbula marcada, cabello rubio y ojos oscuros. Medianamente atractivo, aunque el acné no le ayudaba. Encajaba perfectamente con el estereotipo de cazador del equipo de Slytherin, pero esa expresión de piedra le hacía parecer más astuto que la media de jugadores de quidditch. Y eso les complicaba las cosas. Los tres habían coincidido en alguna ronda por el castillo con él en los menos de dos meses que llevaba con los Vigilantes, pero nunca habían hablado realmente.

Tracey, Lily y Theodore se lanzaron unas cuantas miradas inquietas, sin acabar de decidirse ninguno a tomar la palabra. Vaisey siguió el intercambio de miradas limitándose a alzar una ceja, y al final fue Tracey quien chasqueó la lengua, impaciente, y empezó a hablar:

—Mira Vaisey, la cuestión es simple —Lily le frunció el ceño y le indicó con un gesto que bajara la voz, cosa que Tracey hizo después de bufar—. Queremos saber por qué no perseguiste a Longbottom cuando le viste la noche antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Moon me dijo que no lo hiciera —respondió él sin más.

—¿Y le hiciste caso? —preguntó Tracey.

—Como se puede ver, sí —contestó Vaisey, mirándola como si hubiera sido la respuesta más obvia de la historia.

—¿Y por qué? —siguió insistiendo.

—Me pareció correcto.

—¿Qué te pareció correcto? —intervino en ese momento Theodore, repitiendo sus palabras con incredulidad—No intentes engañarnos, Vaisey. Somos más que tú, más listos y más hábiles. Dinos por qué te quedaste callado y qué es lo que quieres.

Vaisey pareció estar a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo en el último momento y solo sonrió con ironía.

—¿Es que acaso por ser un Slytherin no puedo haber hecho algo solo porque me pareció que era lo que debía hacer, sin esperar sacar provecho a cambio? Porque si eso es así, decidme entonces por qué vosotros encubrís a Longbottom, y probablemente al resto del Ejército de Dumbledore.

Eso no se lo esperaban, y por un momento los tres se sumieron en el desconcierto. Habían esperado que les exigiera algo, o que se defendiera, pero no que les devolviera su pregunta. No se habían preparado para eso.

—Creemos que es lo que debemos hacer, Vaisey —dijo al fin Lily, y bajó tanto la voz que fue apenas un susurro—. No podemos dejar que los Carrow se adueñen de todo, incluso de las esperanzas. La gente del Ejército de Dumbledore le da esperanzas a aquellos que ya deberían haber sucumbido al miedo. Y no podemos permitir que los Carrow y su séquito los torturen y acaben con ellos.

—¿Y por qué esa explicación vale para vosotros, pero no para mí?

—Porque te hemos visto, Vaisey —replicó Tracey con dureza—. Nunca estás con nadie. No te importa la gente. ¿Ahora vas a hacernos creer que solo quieres ayudar al mundo por altruismo?

—Lo mismo podría decir de él —se defendió Vaisey, señalando con la cabeza a Theodore.

Theodore le miró fijamente, pero no le respondió. Lily y Tracey tampoco hablaron por un momento, pero casi se leyeron las mentes. Ellas dos sabían por qué luchaban ellas mismas: Tracey era mestiza, y Lily era de esas raras excepciones en Slytherin que haría algo para combatir las injusticias, aunque le fueran ajenas. Pero ni siquiera ellas sabían por qué Theodore Nott, hijo de un mortífago, se había puesto de su parte.

—Ellas confían en mí —acabó diciendo con frialdad Theodore después de un largo silencio—. Y tú también tendrás que hacerlo, porque es tu única opción… Pero en ti no confiamos.

—Pues es una lástima, porque también es vuestra única opción.

Otro silencio tenso cayó sobre el grupo. Nadie supo qué replicar a eso.

—¿Y qué nos asegura que no nos vas a traicionar? ¿Tu palabra? —exigió saber Tracey.

—Es lo único que hay.

Los tres se miraron. Desconfiaban. No sabían si podían fiarse de la palabra de aquel chico casi desconocido. No tenía razones obvias para mentir, pero la mente humana podía llegar a ser muy retorcida.

—Está bien. Confiaremos en ti, Vaisey. Tienes una oportunidad —dijo Lily, y se puso en pie, concluyendo el encuentro. Pero antes le dedicó una dura mirada—. Y creo que sobra decir que solo vas a tener una.

* * *

Theodore, Tracey y Lily pasaron las siguientes semanas analizando su comportamiento, espiando sus acciones y discutiendo en susurros cualquier movimiento que les pareciera sospechoso. Para su alivio y recelo a partes iguales, no descubrieron nada de Vaisey que hiciera aumentar su desconfianza. Habían mantenido un ojo sobre él en las siguientes rondas, pero no les dio motivos para preocuparse. Por extraño que pareciese, daba la impresión de ser sincero. Que simplemente, lo hacía para proteger a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

—Nada nuevo anoche —confirmó Lily otro día más, refugiados en su rincón apartado de la biblioteca. La noche anterior había coincidido en la ronda con Vaisey, además de con Crabbe y Millicent—. No hizo nada extraño, ni siquiera cuando pasamos por donde la pintada. Solo esa manía suya de sacar esa moneda todo el tiempo y jugar con ella. Ni que fuera buscador… No sé, chicos. Pero da la impresión de que es de fiar.

—¿Ya te estás ablandando con él, Lily? —bromeó Tracey—Qué decepción, si solo llevamos tres semanas. Conmigo tardaste unos ¿tres años? Y el pobre Theo…

—Solo seis años —confirmó Theodore con una sonrisa torcida—. Pero llega un jugador de quidditch de buen corazón y te funde la capa de hielo en cinco minutos.

—No seáis idiotas, no me estoy ablandando con él —protestó Lily con indignación, aunque en su fuero interno admitió que tal vez, ya no estaba siendo tan dura con Vaisey. No le reía los comentarios irónicos, pero había empezado a apreciar esas ocurrencias que soltaba de vez en cuando—. Solo que no me da la impresión de que está fingiendo.

—Tal vez —asintió a regañadientes Tracey—. Pero sigo sin entenderle. Si yo fuera él, te hubiera denunciado de inmediato a los Carrow. O como mucho, si resulta que solo es indiferente y esto le importa más bien nada, te lo habría dejado pasar y habría seguido de largo. No entiendo por qué insiste en seguir con nosotros. ¿Alguna idea, Nott?

—Iba a decir que puede que esté enamorado de ti y puede que siga con los Vigilantes para acosarte —sugirió Theodore con humor—, pero después me he acordado de que todo el mundo sabe que no tienes sentimientos agradables y que seguro que sabe que no le vas a corresponder. Y después…

—Qué agradable eres, Theodore Nott —le interrumpió Tracey con ironía—. Como si tú fueras la máxima expresión de sensibilidad…

—…y después me he acordado —volvió Theodore a lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Tracey le cortara—de lo que Lily ha dicho de la moneda.

—¿La moneda? ¿He dicho algo raro? —preguntó Lily, desconcertada—Solo es esa moneda que siempre lleva encima…

—Y la saca de los bolsillos cada dos por tres, pero la esconde enseguida en cuanto alguien la mira —apuntó Theodore.

—¿Y qué tiene de raro? —inquirió Tracey, como si la reflexión de Theodore no tuviera sentido—Los Vaisey son sangre pura, pero tampoco se caracterizan por ser muy ricos que digamos. Tienen una tienda cutre en el Callejón Diagon. A lo mejor resulta que nuestro pequeño cazador es un tipo sentimental y ese es el primer galeón que ganó…

Theodore bufó y miró a Lily, buscando su aprobación. Pero ella no dijo nada, puesto que su amigo tampoco había planteado ninguna teoría. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la redacción de Transformaciones en la que se suponía que estaba trabajando, aunque no le estaba prestando mucha atención. En realidad, ese año no le estaban prestando mucha atención a ninguna clase.

Siguieron en silencio, cada uno más sumido en sus propias reflexiones que avanzando en sus respectivas redacciones. En algún momento de la tarde, llegaría Vaisey a sentarse junto a ellos en la mesa, cuando saliera de su última clase. Era algo a lo que se habían ido acostumbrando poco a poco. Aunque el chico no les hablara mucho, sí que se instalaba a estudiar cerca de ellos. Tenía tendencia a perderse entre las estanterías de la biblioteca durante largos ratos y a ignorar las conversaciones que no le inmiscuían. No era un mal compañero de mesa.

Pasó casi media hora hasta que Vaisey llegó. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, tomó asiento en el extremo de la mesa y empezó a sacar pergaminos arrugados de su mochila de algo que parecía ser Herbología, a juzgar por los dibujos deformes entre los apuntes desaliñados. Estuvo un rato leyendo los pergaminos y subrayando frases, aparentemente al azar, hasta que sacó el galeón que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo, le echó una ojeada y comenzó a darle vueltas encima de sus apuntes. Fue en ese momento que Tracey actuó con rapidez: sin que ninguno de los otros tres tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se levantó y estiró una mano para atrapar la moneda antes de que esta detuviera su giro. Y sin perder el tiempo, se alejó todo lo que pudo de Vaisey, y fue una buena idea, porque el chico se puso en pie de inmediato con una terrible expresión de alarma reflejada en la cara. Lily abrió la boca con sorpresa ante la situación, pero Theodore también se levantó y se colocó rápidamente al lado de Tracey, que sostenía la moneda en la mano cerrada.

—Devolvedme eso inmediatamente —exigió Vaisey con urgencia.

Parecía que después de todo, sí que había algún misterio tras la moneda.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Por qué es tan importante un simple galeón? —quiso saber Tracey, sin amilanarse.

—Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia —replicó Vaisey.

Nunca le habían visto tan nervioso. Su mirada viajaba rápidamente de Tracey y Theodore a Lily, para volver a los otros dos. Parecía a punto de lanzarse a atacar, pero eso no le importó mucho a Theodore, que le arrebató la moneda de la mano a Tracey sin que esta opusiera resistencia y se la acercó para verla mejor. En ese momento, Vaisey avanzó unos pasos con decisión, pero Lily decidió intervenir:

—Quieto, Vaisey —ordenó apuntándole con la varita.

Era una suerte que la biblioteca estuviera llena de rincones apartados como ese.

Vaisey se detuvo, impotente y apretando los puños con fuerza. Theodore le dio la vuelta al galeón, y Tracey acercó más su cabeza a la de él para ver mejor. Y debieron descubrir algo, porque ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al unísono.

—" _Reunión del ED a las nueve. Lugar de siempre. Informa de Vigilantes_ " —leyó Theodore lentamente, para que Lily también se enterara del descubrimiento. Y a continuación, le lanzó la moneda de vuelta a Vaisey, quien la atrapó sin apenas mirarla—. Creo que tienes algo que contarnos, Vaisey.

—Creía que habíamos quedado en que había confianza —replicó él con frialdad.

—Precisamente —Theodore le respondió en el mismo tono—. Por eso queremos saberlo. ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué te informa de una reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore?

—No veo la necesidad de explicároslo.

—No seas idiota, Vaisey —espetó Tracey—. ¿Por qué nos escondes esto? Puede sernos muy útil saber cuándo hay reuniones y acciones planeadas. Puede ayudarnos a evitar pasar por esos lugares. Podríamos evitar que le pasara lo de Finnigan esa noche en la que no estaba ninguno a otra persona… Simplemente piensa, Vaisey.

—Tienes que confiar en nosotros —Lily prefirió mostrar su lado más sensible; la brusquedad no iba a funcionar—. Cuéntanoslo. ¿Tienes contacto constante con alguien del ED? ¿Sabes todos sus movimientos? ¿Tú también informas de todo lo que hacen los Vigilantes?

Vaisey mantuvo el tenso silencio durante unos segundos más, sin decidirse a responder por un tiempo que se hizo eterno.

—Es una persona a la que quiero proteger. No pienso revelar su nombre.

—Serás… —empezó a refunfuñar Tracey, pero Lily la interrumpió:

—Está bien, pues no nos digas quién es. ¿Está dentro del Ejército de Dumbledore? —Vaisey asintió con la cabeza—Pues responde a las otras preguntas.

Vaisey bufó, se guardó el galeón en el bolsillo a buen recaudo y se sentó con desgana antes de hablar.

—Sí, me dice todo lo que tiene planeado el Ejército de Dumbledore. Así puedo intentar evitar los lugares en los que sé que están actuando. Y también digo qué Vigilantes salen cada noche y por donde, para que vayan con cuidado. ¿Queréis saber algo más o ya ha acabado el interrogatorio?

—¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? —habló Tracey con dureza—¿Te olvidas de que estamos en el mismo equipo? Nosotros queremos evitar que les atrapen tanto como tú. Si tuviéramos esa información que tú tienes, piensa en las torturas que podríamos haber evitado…

La cara de Vaisey se ensombreció, pero no cambió su postura.

—Ya lo he dicho. Es alguien a quien quiero proteger. Cuanta menos gente sepa de su existencia y de nuestra relación, mejor.

—Bueno, pues ahora nosotros ya lo sabemos —intervino Theodore, con un tono de voz más suave que todos los que había empleado hasta el momento con Vaisey—. Así que harías bien en aprovechar la situación e informarnos de lo que sepas. Podremos evitar más accidentes innecesarios.

Vaisey asintió con la cabeza. Parecía agotado.

* * *

Vaisey cumplió con su palabra, y la cosa mejoró. Sabiendo dónde iban a actuar los chicos del Ejército de Dumbledore, podían dirigir disimuladamente al resto de Vigilantes por un lugar más apartado.

Obviamente, no era suficiente. No podían hacer nada contra Filch y su gata, que iban por libre, y las noches en las que a los Carrow les daba por salir a hacer rondas ellos también eran de un peligro máximo. No podían evitar que, de vez en cuando, atraparan a alguien. Como la noche en la que atraparon a Michael Corner y a Wayne Hopkins con manchas de pintura a solo dos pasillos de una pintada que proclamaba que " _Dumbledore no murió en vano_ ". Los gritos de los dos chicos siendo torturados por Amycus Carrow resonaron en la cabeza de Tracey, quien estuvo patrullando los pasillos esa noche y no pudo hacer nada ni para evitar que les atraparan ni para no tener que presenciar las torturas, durante semanas.

* * *

—Hemos descubierto esto, Vaisey. Léetelo —le ordenó Theodore un día, llegando a su lado en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Vaisey, observando el pequeño montón de hojas que Theodore había dejado encima de la mesa.

Parecían hojas arrancadas de un libro. Pero por lo poco que sabía él de Theodore Nott, le gustaba tan poco maltratar libros como a madame Pince.

—No seas vago y lee —replicó Theodore, sentándose a su lado.

Vaisey bufó, pero empezó a leer.

—¿Lo has arrancado de algún libro? —no pudo contener la curiosidad a la segunda línea.

—No, aunque podría —respondió Theodore con impaciencia—. Lo he duplicado. Lee.

Era un texto escrito con tintes académicos, con un lenguaje enrevesado y expresiones complicadas de entender. El vocabulario también era antiguo, y entre todo eso, se le hacía confuso. Pero no lo suficiente como para no entender de qué trataba: la maldición _Cruciatus_. Para ser más exactos, sobre sus orígenes.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo leer sobre una Imperdonable? Ya tengo suficiente en clase…

—Cuando te conocimos no hacías tantas preguntas idiotas —dijo Theodore con fastidio—. Vaisey, cállate y sigue leyendo. Estás a punto de llegar a lo importante.

—¿Por qué no me has mandado a leer directamente lo importante?

Theodore le dedicó una mirada gélida y Vaisey prefirió continuar leyendo.

Los siguientes párrafos estaban rodeados con grandes círculos negros, e incluso tenían unas cuantas frases subrayadas. Trataba sobre la búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas para conseguir que la maldición tuviera un efecto máximo, y detallaba las pruebas hechas con todo detalle. Y los resultados explicados para la tercera opción detallaban que " _con esta combinación de palabras, se consiguen todos los síntomas externos deseados en la víctima: convulsiones, espasmos, ganas incontenibles de gritar, expresiones faciales de dolor y agotamiento. Sin embargo, no se consigue el objetivo primordial buscado: provocar un dolor insoportable_ ".

Levantó la mirada del párrafo que había acabado y miró a Theodore con genuina sorpresa.

—¿Estás diciendo que…? ¿Significa esto…?

—Que puedes fingir torturar a alguien sin hacerlo realmente. Sí, Vaisey. Significa exactamente eso.

—¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado? Esto debería estar en la Sección Prohibida…

—Claro que está en la Sección Prohibida. Pero cuando te apellidas Nott y los mortífagos tienen el control de Hogwarts, nadie te pone muchas pegas para investigar magia negra.

Theodore se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Bruce Vaisey le correspondió.

* * *

—Vaisey —llamó Lily en un susurro.

—Moon —respondió él en el mismo tono.

Ocupaban los dos una mesa en la biblioteca, pero no en su esquina apartada habitual, que esa tarde les habían quitado, sino que estaban en una zona más central, rodeados de más mesas, más estudiantes y la atenta mirada de madame Pince revoloteando sobre sus cabezas. De ahí que hablaran más bajo de lo normal.

—¿Es una chica, verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres, Moon? —contestó Vaisey, medio ausente. Parecía concentrado en su redacción de Encantamientos, pero con una mano se entretenía dándole vueltas al galeón.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. A la persona del ED con la que te comunicas cada día, a la que le cuentas todos nuestros planes. Esa persona a la que quieres proteger y por la cual te estás arriesgando saboteando a los Vigilantes.

—Creo que ya dejé bastante claro que no pienso decir quién es. Y me parece recordar que tú estuviste de acuerdo en eso —replicó Vaisey con frialdad.

—Vaisey… Bruce, por favor. ¿Por qué no puedes contármelo?

—No veo qué utilidad tiene que lo cuente. Sea la persona que sea, la información seguirá siendo la misma e igual de válida.

—No te lo estoy preguntando porque sea útil o no. Lo pregunto porque me preocupo por ti. Estás cargando con demasiados secretos tú solo.

—¿Tú, te preocupas por mí? ¿Eres la misma chica que hace solo unas semanas me amenazaba a punta de varita para sacarme mis secretos?

—Dicho así, suena muy mal —Lily se lo tomó con humor, y Vaisey alzó una ceja con ironía—. Las personas cambian con el tiempo, Bruce. Y las opiniones sobre ellas también.

—Me estás intentando manipular emocionalmente para que te lo cuente.

—Eres más hábil de lo que pareces.

—No voy a caer.

—Ya, claro. Seguro que no lo sabe nadie. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres guardártelo para ti solo? Soy buena guardando secretos, Bruce. Ya lo sabes. No se lo pienso contar a nadie.

Vaisey la ignoró por unos largos segundos, pero al notar su mirada insistente sobre él bufó y miró de reojo a una de las mesas de la biblioteca, ocupada por tres chicas de Gryffindor de sexto año. Lily lo advirtió.

—¿Es una de ellas? ¿Cuál?

—La del pelo castaño —tuvo que admitir Vaisey, desarmado—. La que está escribiendo.

—No la conozco. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bundy. Eve Bundy.

Lily observó a la chica con disimulo. Era baja, aunque no tanto como ella misma. Tenía el pelo de un castaño claro casi rubio, cortado por los hombros, una nariz algo infantil y unos ojos azul oscuro bajo los que se veían unas ojeras moradas. La chica de su lado le susurró algo al oído en aquel mismo momento y Bundy sonrió instantáneamente.

—Tiene una sonrisa bonita —murmuró Lily—. ¿Qué relación tenéis?

—Estamos juntos. Desde finales del curso pasado.

—Oh… Tiene que ser difícil.

—Lo es.

—¿Pero vale la pena?

—Cada segundo de ello… Voy a ir a dejar este libro y a buscar otro. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Búscame algo de plantas acuáticas en el mar Báltico.

Vaisey asintió y se levantó para internarse entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Y Lily vio como un par de minutos después, Eve Bundy también se levantaba de su mesa y seguía el mismo recorrido hasta perderse entre el laberinto de libros.

* * *

Corrían. Corrían tanto que los pulmones amenazaban con quedarse sin aire.

Tracey y Vaisey llevaban la delantera. Tras ellos, Pansy y Millicent boqueaban por el esfuerzo, y Crabbe y Goyle luchaban por no dejar sus cuerpos atrás. Maldito fuera el momento en el que el líder del ED había decidido salir a actuar esa noche, a pesar de saber que iba a estar plagado de Vigilantes.

No habían tardado mucho en oírles e iniciar la frenética carrera por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tracey y Vaisey habían intentado distraer al resto de su grupo, pero no había sido posible. Los ruidos eran demasiado obvios.

—¡Hay tres por allí! ¡Rodeémosles! —chilló Pansy.

Tracey y Vaisey se miraron. Era su única oportunidad.

Alzaron las manos, indicando que se separarían ellos, y echaron a correr por otro pasillo que daba un rodeo. Recorrieron unos metros que se les hicieron eternos, y comprobaron que los malditos cálculos de Pansy no habían fallado. Se encontraron frente a frente con tres chicas, que pusieron expresión de pánico al verles aparecer. Las conocían: Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Eve Bundy.

—¡No están por aquí! ¡Han escapado! —gritó Tracey inmediatamente, y las caras de las chicas pasaron del miedo al asombro. Al menos, de dos de ellas. Bundy solo se quedó mirando a Vaisey, reflejando una profunda preocupación.

Tracey sabía lo que había entre esos dos. Después de soltárselo a Lily, Vaisey no había podido mantener su secreto por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Qué hacéis quietas? —masculló Vaisey con prisa, señalando el pasillo libre—Corred. No tenéis mucho tiempo.

Abbott y Brown no le cuestionaron y huyeron rápidamente. Pero Bundy se lanzó hacia Vaisey y se abrazó ferozmente a él. Tracey le oyó decir:

—Gracias, Bruce.

Unos pasos amenazantes resonaron en su dirección.

—Vete, Eve. ¡Corre! —le increpó él.

Bundy aún arañó unos instantes para besarle, y Vaisey le correspondió intensamente antes de apartarla de él. Bundy echó a correr y el eco de sus pasos desapareció justo antes de que llegaran el resto de Vigilantes.

—Se nos han escapado —informó Vaisey con serenidad.

Tracey no supo si estaba acompañada de un valiente o de un rematado idiota.

* * *

La evacuación del castillo estaba siendo caótica ante la amenaza de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado de atacar Hogwarts. Los Slytherin habían sido los primeros, espoleados por la profesora McGonagall, y en esos momentos estaban abandonando el colegio en masa a través de la Sala de los Menesteres. Ellos cuatro también, por supuesto. Ese año habían hecho todo lo posible para evitar que los Carrow se salieran con la suya, pero solo eso. No eran héroes. Y la posibilidad de morir en la batalla que se avecinaba era demasiado alta. Y ellos ya se habían arriesgado mucho en los últimos meses.

Atravesaron el pasadizo que conectaba la Sala de los Menesteres con Cabeza de Puerco rodeados de una marea de estudiantes de Slytherin y muchos de otras Casas, menores de edad. Una vez hubieron llegado al otro lado, vieron como todos se apresuraban a marcharse. Los que podían, se desaparecían, llevando consigo a todos los que quisieran colgarse de sus brazos; la mayoría se apretujaba y empujaba para marcharse por la chimenea.

—Tenemos que marcharnos ya. Podéis venir conmigo. Seguro que mi casa ahora es más segura que cualquier casa de sangre puras, y muchísimo más que la acogedora mansión Nott —dijo Tracey—. Bruce, ¿a qué esperas?

Bruce Vaisey volvió bruscamente a la realidad para descubrir que Lily, Tracey y Theodore estaban cogidos de las manos, listos para la desaparición conjunta hasta la casa de Tracey.

—Yo… No puedo. Le he prometido a Eve que la esperaría aquí.

Bruce notó la preocupación en las tres caras frente a él cuando dijo eso. Lily fue la primera en soltar la mano de Tracey, y le abrazó inmediatamente con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído:

—Vete de aquí enseguida que puedas, Bruce. No te hagas el héroe. No estamos hechos para esto.

Tracey también le abrazó, con más fuerza de la esperada.

—No me seas idiota, Bruce Vaisey. Lárgate en cuanto la veas y no pierdas ni un segundo, ¿entendido?

Theodore no le abrazó, pero le miró con una profunda seriedad.

—No hagas nada estúpido, Bruce. De verdad. Piensa antes de actuar.

—¿Por qué estáis aún aquí? Largaos ya. No os preocupéis por mí, no tardaré mucho en seguiros. Nos vemos pronto.

Parecía que alguno quería añadir algo más, pero Tracey le obedeció. Cogió de las manos a sus dos compañeros y los tres desaparecieron con un rápido giro.

Se había quedado solo.

Y entonces, la moneda en su bolsillo se calentó y Bruce la sacó inmediatamente para leer el nuevo mensaje.

" _Lo siento. Me quedo_."

Bruce Vaisey lo mandaría todo a la mierda. A los mortífagos, a los muggles, a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado e incluso a Harry Potter. A él no le interesaba nada de eso. Él solo quería un mundo en el que pudiera ser libre y feliz junto a Eve. ¿Tan difícil era eso? ¿De verdad era pedir tanto?

No era un héroe, y lo sabía. Era un cobarde. Era un cobarde muerto de miedo y de preocupación. Porque lo único que de verdad le importaba en el mundo estaba en el castillo a sus espaldas, preparándose para luchar en una batalla mortal.

Y entonces tomó una decisión estúpida e irracional. Pero ¿qué más daba lo estúpida e irracional que fuera su decisión, si no tenía cerca a nadie que fuera a cuestionarla?

Iba a volver a Hogwarts. Iba a volver al castillo e iba a sacar a Eve de allí. Aunque fuera estúpido, irracional y terriblemente peligroso.

Porque si algo tenía claro Bruce Vaisey, era que un mundo en el que no estuviera Eve no tenía ningún sentido.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Según Word, me he quedado exactamente a treinta y cinco palabras del límite permitido para el reto, y con mucha dificultad, porque el fic se alargaba solo. El único en todo el fic que es realmente un espía (que era de lo que trataba el reto) es Vaisey, aunque Theodore, Tracey y Lily también ayudan a proporcionar gran cantidad de información útil. Y por cierto, el único OC del fic es Eve Bundy (aunque su apellido sí que es de un alumno canon), todos los demás personajes aparecen en los libros, Pottermore y demás, ya sea con más o menos protagonismo. Las versiones que aquí aparecen de Vaisey, Lily, Tracey y Theodore son las mismas de** Siempre Quidditch **, otro de mis fics (por si a alguien le entra la curiosidad).**_

 _ **En resumen, que muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, y recordad que es bueno dejar reviews. Sin más que decir, ¡hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
